memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Elle Alexander
Elle Alexander is a stuntwoman, stunt actress, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. For most of her appearances she received no on-screen credit. Several costumes worn by her were auctioned off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on ebay. These costumes include the female Salvage alien, the Taresian woman, and the Cardassian female, which was a reused dress from actress Tricia O'Neil in her role as Korinas. Alexander was born in Lakewood, California and is married to Robert Hamilton. In 2007 they've expected their first child. Alexander has doubled for stars such as Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Johnston, Courtney Love, Tracy Needham, Diane Salinger, Claudia Schiffer, and Missi Pyle, and has started her career as "Danger", a female wrestler, in the wrestling series WOW: Women of Wrestling. For this series she also served as stunt coordinator and appeared alongside several Star Trek performers such as Nikki Flux, Katie Rowe, and Rosine "Ace" Hatem. She was also a regular stunt performer on the television series She Spies (2002-2004, alongside Spice Williams-Crosby, Brian Avery, Mark Chadwick, Lisa Hoyle, Gail Monian, Lin Oeding, Nicole Randall, Justin Sundquist, and Todd Bryant). Other television series she has performed in include Silk Stalkings, The Bold and the Beautiful, One World (2000, episode Crushed, with Michelle Krusiec and Randy Hall), Crossing Jordan (2003, episode Sunset Division, with regular cast member Miguel Ferrer and Alicia Coppola), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pacific Blue, JAG (2003, episode Touchdown, with Richard McGonagle and Barry Wiggins, and coordinated by Diamond Farnsworth), Heroes (2007, episode Unexpected, with Zachary Quinto and stunts by Ian Quinn and Justin Sundquist), David E. Kelley's The Wedding Bells (2007, episode Partly Cloudy, with a Chance of Disaster), and several episodes of Zoey 101 (2005-2007) and Passions (2003-2004). Alexander's film roles include supporting roles in the academy award nominated Donnie Brasco (1997) and Gloria (1999), the burning mother superior in the horror film The Convent (2000, with Adrienne Barbeau and fellow stuntwomen Dorenda Moore and Rosine "Ace" Hatem), Michelle Strigo in the acclaimed crime thriller Confidence (2003, with Leland Orser, Robert Pine, and stunts by Chuck Borden and Dyanna Lynn), and stunt performances in Enemy of the State (1998, with Dan Butler and Kane Hodder), Man on the Moon (1999, with Vincent Schiavelli, Tracey Walter, Christopher Lloyd, and stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Gene LeBell, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, J. Suzanne Rampe, Lynn Salvatori, and Spice Williams-Crosby), The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, with Joan Collins), Jeepers Creepers and Jeepers Creepers 2 (2001 and 2003, starring Gina Philips in the previous one and Ray Wise in the latter one), and Bringing Down the House (2003) where she doubled Missi Pyle in the legendary cat fight. Alexander has also appeared in and coordinated several music videos for artists such as the Goo Goo Dolls ("Black Balloon" and "Dizzy"), Bon Jovi ("One Wild Night"), and Hole ("Celebrity Skin"), performed in many television commercials such as the Imandi commercial as a wrestling maid against fellow stuntwoman Rosine "Ace" Hatem, and is currently coordinating and performing in the operas "Carmen", "Tosca", and "Don Giovanni". ''Star Trek'' appearances Image:Huss.jpg|Huss (uncredited) Image:Ajilon Prime guard, female.jpg|Ajilon Prime Guard Image:Vulcan_Baseball_Player_-_2.jpg|Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) Image:Taresian woman, Elle Alexander.jpg|Taresian woman (uncredited) Image:Female_Security_Guard.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) Image:Female salvage alien.jpg|female Salvage alien (uncredited) Other appearances * as female Cardassian civilian during explosion (uncredited) * as a Sakari External links *ElleAlexander.com - official site * *Elle Alexander at the ''Heroes'' Wiki *Elle Alexander at Stuntwomen.com *Elle Alexander at ControlledChaosEntertainment.com *Elle Alexander article at The Beach Review Alexander, Elle Alexander, Elle Alexander, Elle Alexander, Elle es:Elle Alexander